The World Within
by freezinglol
Summary: All of the folklore, nightmares and myths that you've heard, all of them exists. From dragons to werewolves, Greek's to Norse's, the human and the mythology world wild collide. Two brothers will either be the savior of the world, or the cause of the its destruction. With adventure filled with twists and turns, action and cliffhangers, shit is about to get real. rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Sooner or later, you're gonna end up in the graveyard, Kris." Zack said as he slowly reached for his phone in his pocket to call his friend.<p>

"What can I say; angels just love to sit on my shoulder." Kris said smirking. This was the fifth time he went in the hospital. And that was just this month.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, brother." Zack said to him.

"Hello, Mike. Could you help me? My brother got an accident. Again. So, could you tell any teacher in charge that I'm gonna be absent for about a week. I gotta take care of my brother_._"Zack said to him through the phone.

"Again? Don't you think it's too early for him to be a stuntman?"

"Daredevil." He corrected Mike.

"Yeah, whatever you call it. Sooner or later, he's going to end up in the graveyard."

"That's what I said. But he keeps ignoring me." Zack said, earning a glare from his brother.

"Well, whatever. Sure man, I'll handle it." Mike said and ended the call.

"You can't keep this up, Kris." Zack said to him. "It's gonna cost us, and you know it."

"I can handle myself, just shut up." Kris said with a rather angry tone. "Why should I even listen to you?"

"We are of the same age, and you're just a few seconds older than me." Zack said.

"We've talked about this over and over again. If this is what I want, just deal with it." Kris said after he moved himself to a more comfy position on the bed. He worked as a daredevil at a moving circus. The pay was definitely worth for a living, but not for his life. Zack told him many times to get a safer job, but they kept arguing and arguing until they just got fed up.

Zack just sighed after what he heard from his brother. He wanted to talk more, but he knew his brother wasn't going to change his thought. "I'm going home for a while. Call me if anything happens." He said heading towards the door.

**Zack's Point of View**

* * *

><p>Me and Kris lived in a penthouse in The Plaza in Manhattan.<p>

Wait, that was yesterday's dream.

Both of us lived in a cabin near a beach. It was the perfect area. A bit isolated, the morning is peaceful and so is the night. The beach is somehow empty, and really clean. It was one of our parents' houses. Noticed the 'was' instead of 'is'? Yeah, they're gone.

They died when both of us were still very little. All of their belongings were passed down to us, and our uncle took care of us until we were 15. And then he died.

Not a really good start, though.

Anyway, since then, my brother's looking for a job with high salaries. He found one, and got fired. Apparently, intelligence wasn't one of his strong traits. He then joined a moving circus, started as the cleaner for a horse stable. A year went by, and ta-da, he became a daredevil. Performing dangerous, high, badass, crazy-ass jumps that are someday going to take his life away.

Now, both of us are sixteen, going to the same school. Well, used to, until my brother dropped out. He said that all the school's stuff bothered his schedule. So, after he dropped out, he hired a teacher and home schooled. Not long after that, the teacher quit because of our financial problem. My brother, being the badass he is, didn't seem to care that much.

Me? I'm still in school, being the good boy I am. I'm pretty much the head of family, even though I'm younger. I took all the responsibilities that my brother was supposed to take, wash the dishes, take the garbage out or even buy something from the store. I know he's always busy with his damn thing, but that son of a-

Sorry, off-topic.

So, that sums it all up. Even though he's a pain in the neck, he's still my brother. If any of us had a problem, we'd share it. I rarely see brothers do that nowadays, but that's because they had their parents. We didn't have anyone to share with, except for both of us.

Wow, we're really off-topic now.

I was on my way home, until I heard the song 'Love Never Felt So Good' by Justin Timberlake and MJ. It was my ringtone. Really good song though, I heard that the singer, JT, was the one who-

Sorry, off-topic again.

Anyway, I answered the call and it was Kris.

"Zack? Where are you? Buy me some drinks when you come back here. The hospital serves weird drinks, man." Kris said and made a disgusted sound.

"Sure. You want some food?" I asked.

"Would be nice."

"Okay, I'll get you something." I said as I ended the call. To be exact, he can watch over himself if he's in the hospital. He doesn't need a babysitter. But I just thought that he'd be lonely if he has no friends. Considering his age, he'll think that a hand will appear suddenly from the television screen, like that one time, when he was a kid, he actually thought that-

I really need to stop doing that.

**Line Break**

* * *

><p>After a while, I headed back towards the hospital with some junk food and some drinks. As soon as I arrived, I found out that he was already asleep.<p>

"-Reported that a mild storm will hit Manhattan tonight. Citizens are advised to stay at home and-" I heard the news reporter say on the TV.

"Well, it's gonna be one of those nights again, huh? Another uncomfortable night, I guess." I said and lay down at a sofa near the window. I must tell you, taking care of my brother is boring, it really is. But this has got to be the worst.

Yet.

I tried to sleep, tried to ignore, tried to cover my ears with a pillow, but it just won't disappear. My brother's snore tonight is completely outrageous and irritatingly loud. It's like sleeping next to a jet waiting to take off. So I went out of the room and lay at a bench nearby. It wasn't comfy, but at least it was quiet.

Not for long.

A few minutes later, I woke up. I totally forgot about the fricking storm.

**The next day (let's just skip the storm part, unless you want to get bored or something.)**

So, I decided to go to school. Yep, it was boring as hell in the hospital. I'm sure my brother will be fine.

"Zack? I thought you-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I changed my mind." I cut off Mike's words.

"Well, that's that. Come on." He said as he gestured me to move forward.

As I made my way at the hallway, I heard some of the students murmured something.

"Got into a fight . . . Bleeding . . . Forget my lunch."

"Hey, Mike." I called him and he raised an eyebrow. "Anything happened yesterday?"

"Well, there's this new kid. Umm, Brian, if I'm not mistaken. And someone puked at the cafeteria. Oh, and there was a big fight yesterday, huge one." He said as he was unlocking his locker.

"What do you mean?"

"There were two person involved, punches, kicks, head butts and splattered blood." He said. "Like I said, a huge one."

"What was the cause?"

"A sandwich." He smiled. "For a normal sandwich, people would actually kill each other. Weird world." He continued. I didn't say anything after that; just a smirk and we head towards our class.

The rest of the day became like any other normal day at school. Boring. I was daydreaming when suddenly there was an announcement.

"Attention to all students, attention to all students. There will be an assembly after recess at the open plains. I repeat, there will be an assembly after recess at the open plains."

"What are we, kindergardens? Just tell it from the freaking announcement." Mike said from the backseat. Everyone managed a chuckle.

After the announcement everyone did their own work while the teacher saying things about pillows and Atlantis. At least that's what I heard. The day went on quickly then I expected, and it was recess. Both me and Mike head towards the cafeteria.

"How's your brother?" Mike asked.

"I'm sure he's fine." I shrugged as I took a sip of my milk.

"Aren't you worried?" Mike asked. "He is doing something dangerously, well, dangerous. You should at least make him stop."

"There's nothing I can do. If that's what he wants, then I'll respect it." I said. Truthfully, I really want Kris to stop and find other jobs that isn't life threatening. "Besides, he's doing it for our own good. We need money." I said slowly.

"I know, I know. He is still crazy though." Mike muttered. After that conversation, we finished our food and talked about other things.

"Hey Brian!" Someone shouted from one of the tables. Everyone's attentions were focused on the guy. He was one of the school's bullies. Always picking on the weaker and newer, showing he's the tough guy. I then looked at Mike in the eyes, asking mentally 'the-new-kid'? Mike understood and nodded. "I know you're there, stop hiding, you little wuss." The guy who shouted smirked.

I looked around and saw a kid who wore a black jacket and jeans. He used the jacket's hood to cover his face. I suspected that that was Brian, the new kid. Some of the students focused their attentions towards him, so that just confirmed my suspicions.

"I heard you're rich and all. You think you own this school, don't you?" The guy smirked. I didn't know the bully's name, nor did I have any intentions of doing so. I don't want to include a person whom I know has bad personalities in my inner circles, if you know what I mean. "Come on, show yourself." The bully started looking around. I then saw the guy who had his hood on tried to leave the cafeteria.

Tried.

As he was nearing the door, a group of students, five or six of them, blocked his path. They must've been the bully's friend. From the situation, I knew things wouldn't end well for the new kid. The bully started walking towards him; his knuckles were already ready to beat the shiznick out of Brian.

What's shiznick anyway? It sounds right.

"I've always hated rich people. They think they own the world." The bully said, lifting his right hand, readying to blow a punch.

"I suggest you to stop it right now." I said from behind, just before the bully was going for the punch. The bully then turned his head around and searched for the person who'd just said that.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?!" Mike glared at me. I myself didn't know, I just didn't like this guy. "You have a death wish or something?" Mike asked. I just shrugged.

"Which motherfucker said that?!" The bully said, completely pissed. I then stood up.

"You really do have a death wish. Maybe your brother influenced you. Proud?" Mike said sarcastically.

"Stop it. He just transferred in, leave him alone." I said.

"What, you're his babysitter now? You're gonna look after his pussy?" The bully said.

"That's exactly what your mother said to me." I smirked. There were some gasps and 'oooohh' sounds from the other students. You know that moment when you 'bantered' someone and everybody would explode while shouting 'ooohh!'? Yep, that's the sound, only the 'oooh' part is slower.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." The bully said and clenched his fists. The other bullies followed him, letting go of the new kid. I then gestured him to run away.

"Finally," I smirked and made a warming up pose, just to get on his nerves. "It's been a long time since I had this kind of adrenaline."

**Mike's Point of View**

* * *

><p>Well, looks like the recess isn't going to end well. I feel sorry for him.<p>

For the bully, of course. I'm not even worried at Zack.

You see, this guy has a switch, like a lamp switch. It's a 'good and bad' switch. Even though he is nice, when he gets mad, he can be a cruel asshole. I won't be surprised if the bully will end up breaking a bone or two.

"Someone call the ambulance," I shouted. "Tell them to bring six body bags." I smirked. Zack then sprinted his way to where the bully was standing. Right hook, left hook, a right uppercut and an acrobatic 360 roundhouse to the chest was enough to make him black out. (I don't even what a roundhouse is; it sounded right, so shut up.)

The other bullies were looking at each other, frighten were evident on their faces.

"So," Zack smirked. "Who's next?"

**Line Break**

* * *

><p>Let's just say that after that, the bully was voluntarily forced to say that he fell and hit his head hard when he confronted the teacher.<p>

After the little show at the cafeteria, we headed to the open plains. Some of the girls were saying hi and winking to Zack. He just shrugged it off. "Zack!" A voice shouted from behind. Both of us turned and saw Brian.

"Hey, what's up?" Zack said and smiled.

"Thanks, for protecting me just now. God knows what he'll do if you didn't stand up for me." Brian said and offered a hand. Zack followed suit as he shook hands with Brian.

"First, he's gonna beat the shiznick out of you." I said. Brian had a confused look on his face.

"What does that mean?" Brian asked.

"Don't know, but it sounded right." I shrugged. Zack and Brian managed a chuckle.

"It's okay, man. I hated bullies anyway." Zack said. I then realized that it was cloudy and the cloud was dark. "It's going to rain soon." Zack said. Some of the students there were going to their classes.

"Guess no one's showing up. Let's go." I said and ran to the nearest place for a shelter. Just as we started running, the weather got really, really, _really_, mad. The rain got really heavy. "The fuck?!" I said as we ran to a nearby tree.

Moments later, thunder rumbled. The first one was really near us, just beside us. All three of us looked at each other. "Fucking run!" Brian yelled. The slippery conditions and the blurry visions I had didn't help at all.

**Zack's Point of View**

* * *

><p>What in the actual fuck is going on?<p>

The second thunder rumbled, and this time, it was really, really beside me. "Faster, dude. That was really close!" Brian yelled.

"No shit." I muttered. Just as we were near, I could see that the others were already under the roof. Just a few more steps and I'll be-

Boom!

* * *

><p><strong>Author'sNotes: And I have to end it here. It's something that's been lingering in my head for a while, and I'm having a major problem with my other fanfic, the Cursed Love. So I needed to write something. Please leave a review; it would really help me if you do. Tell me if you want me to do this more, if I'm doing any wrong, or if I made a mistake. Until then, take care.<strong>

**P/S: Sorry for not updating the Infinite Stratos fanfic. I'll look for time and if I have some, I'll do the IS one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't know what happen, but my body feels like it's just been rammed by a bullet train, moving at high speed. I can't feel my hands, my legs, my head, I can't feel my anything. I can't even open my eyes. There was nothing around me, it was pitch black. Imagine darkness. Done? Now imagine its lair. Yep, that's it.<p>

"What is that?" I heard a faint voice. I struggled to open my eyes, no matter how much I tried. I then felt something touching my hand. More like, poking it. "Is it dead?" I heard. The numbness and pain that I felt earlier just now were slowly disappearing. I could feel my fingers moving. I then slowly opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was bright and blinding light. It was so bright that it made me cover my eyes with my arm. I then slowly lift my body. "It's moving!" I heard someone shouted. I then heard footsteps, backing away from me. There were some gasps and mutterings at the background.

"W-Where am I?" I managed, though my throat sounded dry. Slowly, my eyes started to regain its vision. I looked around me and what I saw next, well, it almost made my heart exploded.

Around me were . . . were . . . well, there's a wolf in front of me, I can tell you that, but it was standing with both of its back legs, while the front ones were made as arms. And it was really, really, _really_, muscular. Beside the wolfman or something was a giant slime. It was green and it had red eyes. Pretty much almost all the _thing_ around me were non-humanlike. There were only a few.

"What in the actual fuck is this?" I asked myself. I then screamed my hearts out.

**Mike's Point of View**

* * *

><p>Both me and Brian couldn't help but feel scared and horrified at the scene. Zack was, gone. Right after the lightning struck Zack, the rain instantly disappeared. And the most shocking thing that happened was, none of the student seemed to notice the rain. They were doing the work that they did before the rain falls, waiting for the teacher at the open plains. Everyone did their normal thing.<p>

"Did that just happened?" I asked Brian, who was confused just like I was. Brian couldn't say anything as his jaw dropped. I asked the kid beside me about the rain. He just shrugged and said 'what rain?'

"This is getting weirder." Brian said. "I-I . . . I need some time." Mike said. Before he could leave, I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere." I said. Both of us then started asking other kids if they saw Zack, most of them shrugged, while others pointed to the cafeteria, which was the place he last visit. After we wandered around for what seemed like an hour, searching and asking, we finally halt to a stop. "This is one of the weirdest shits I've ever seen in my life."

"I think we should head back home. There's nothing we can do here other than tiring ourselves. Let's talk about this at my place." Brian suggested.

"What if . . ."

**Olympus**

* * *

><p><strong>The Greek Gods<strong>

* * *

><p>"The prophecy is slowly becoming true, Apollo." Zeus said as Apollo entered the room. "Disturbance has been felt around the cities below. Rumours about a portal being opened, rather forcefully."<p>

"I'm sure it is nothing we should be worry about, Lord Zeus." Apollo said as he kneeled before the King of Gods.

"This time, something, or someone came out of it." Zeus said seriously while sitting on his throne. Apollo's expression turned surprised for a bit, but he kept his composure. "Tell the Hunt to look for this 'brothers' that were said in your prophecy." Zeus commanded.

_Athena_. Zeus called in his mind. _Come to the throne._ Quickly after the mental-message, there was a bright flash of energy in front of Zeus. Seconds later, Athena appeared in front of him.

"You summoned me?" Athena asked as she bowed slightly. Zeus then gestured Apollo to leave them alone. Apollo understood and nodded.

"The prophecy that Apollo released, it's about to happen." Zeus said with a rather serious tone. Athena looked shocked. "I feel a strange aura coming from the city below. It's not like I've ever felt."

"Is it the portal?" Athena asked. Zeus kept silent.

"Train as much warriors you can, gather information more about the _other_ world. We can't let Asgard win this war." Zeus ordered. Athena nodded and left.

**Asgard**

* * *

><p><strong>The Norse Gods<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gullveig," Odin, the Ruler of The Gods, called. "I believe the prophecy both of us foreseen is happening. The portal to this world was forcefully opened by an unknown source." Odin said. Gullveig and Tyr had a surprised look on their faces.<p>

"Unknown source?" Tyr frowned. "Have you ever felt something like that?" He asked Odin. Odin kept quiet.

"Tell Thor to train those who can. You and Thor will be in charge of the army. Train them, make them stronger." Odin ordered. Tyr nodded before leaving.

"Shall I assist you with your quest, grandfather? You seemed worried, which is rare." Magni said beside him.

"You've done enough, Magni." Odin smiled. Magni then looked to the ground with a worried expression. "What is wrong, my boy?" Odin asked.

"What should I do with my uncle, grandfather?" Magni asked with a serious tone. Odin had a worried and angry expression on his face.

"For now, keep him in Helheim. He deserves whatever punishment awaits him there." Odin said. "Tell your father to see me here. I have important matters that I need to talk with him." Odin ordered.

"Alright." Magni smiled before leaving the throne.

"We can't let our guard down. We have to win this war." Odin muttered to himself.

**Zack's Point of View**

* * *

><p>After running away from the group of monsters, I finally found a hiding place. It was an empty alley with a bunch of empty boxes. I've now accepted the fact that I was dead, but instead of hell, I got sent to this place.<p>

But was I dead? Am I really, really dead? Of course I am, I thought. Why am I here then, right?

But everything seems so real.

"Who are you?" A feminine voice suddenly said behind me. That made me jumped. "If you're going inside, I suggest you use the main door at the front." She suggested.

"N-no, I was, looking." I managed. Yes, that's was the best excuse I could've made, and no, I don't have a functioning brain because of the amount of weird shits I've seen so far.

"For what?" She asked. Somehow, her voice was really, really, _really_, soothing. I slowly turned around, hoping that I won't see any monsters.

What I saw next shocked me.

She was beautiful. She wore a normal green t-shirt and green miniskirt. She also wore a pointy green hat. Her hair was blonde and it reaches her thighs. She had blue eyes, which matched her green clothing. She also had ears that were, umm. Pointy?

"W-Whoa." I managed. She had a weird expression on her face. "W-Who're you?"

"Hey, I'm the one who asked first." She said. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"I'm Zack. I'm just, looking for a way home." I answered.

"You're lost?"

"No, but, I don't know where I am."

"So you're lost?" She asked again.

"This is going to take a while."

**Line Break**

* * *

><p>She invited me quietly in to the store. Through the backdoor, she gestured me to go to her room. After I entered inside with her, I explained everything. From the part where I struck by lightning and to the part where I was hiding. She then gasped.<p>

"No way." She said. "You're from another world?" Her jaw dropped.

"I guess so. Technically, I'm not lost, but I really need to find a way home." I said as I scratched the back of my head. Things were getting more and more confusing. Even more that what I could handle. "First things first, what is this place? And who're those people? And why were they chasing me?"

"You're in Atlantis." She said.

Wait . . .

"I can breathe underwater?"

"What? No, we're on land now." She said, confused.

"Wasn't it supposed to be underwater?" I asked. "I mean, wasn't it was built, like, thousands of years ago?"

"Well, you're wrong on the former and right at the latter. This town was rebuilt by Poseidon's vassals. After Atlantis submerges into the ocean, Poseidon's vassals decided to rebuild it. And this time, it's a lot firm than before." She explained. "Where did you hear that it was underwater, anyway?" She asked.

"From my world." I shrugged.

"Anyways, after some renovation, modification and adjustments, this place has been one of the most productive towns that exist." She smiled. "And this place also became one of the most successful training centres for the Olympians and Asgardians warriors, and also all the other Levios."

"Olympians and Asgardians? Levios? What's that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're not from here. Here, we have two sides of kingdoms that rule the world. The Greek gods and the Norse gods. Both sides don't really like each other, as they have gone to many wars before. But both sides have been fixing this world. Levios are, well, you're staring at one." She said and pointed at herself. "Humans and Levios lives together in this world. And then there's _monsters_." She said disgusted.

"What's the difference between Levios and monsters?" I asked. She then growled.

"Don't you ever, ever, compare me those thrash!" She growled slightly. Anger was evident in her tone.

"O-Okay." I said as I raise my hands up.

"Sorry, got carried away." She apologized as she took deep breaths. "Levios are the good beings while monsters are, well, monsters." She answered. I simply nodded. I didn't want to dig deeper even though I wanted to.

"So, what now?"

"What?"

"Do you have any idea on how I can get home?" I asked.

"Well, why don't you ask one of the rulers?"

"You can't expect me to knock on their front door, right?"

She managed a chuckle. "I'm sure we'll find a way, sooner or later." She smiled.

"Let's just hope that you're right." I said. She then headed towards the door. "Where're you going?"

"I have a work to do." She said. I completely forgot that I was in her father's store.

Do monsters need stores anyway?

"What's you're name?" I asked. She then smiled. I couldn't help but blush a bit. Her face was cute before, now, she was cuter.

"Aria," She bowed slightly. "And I'm an elf." She said as she went out. Her name kept ringing in my ears and her face kept showing up in my mind.

I didn't realize how long I've been here, but it was already night.

**Kris's Point of View**

* * *

><p>As I lay on the bed, I couldn't but feel uneasy. I don't know why, but it felt like something had gone wrong. I took my phone and called for Zack. I called for a few times but he didn't answer any of them. It's almost night; school's supposed to be over now.<p>

"Pick the phone up, Zack." I mumbled as I called him again. Something is definitely not right, I thought. I then laid back on the bed. He'll call me, right? Sooner or later.

Suddenly, someone opened the door of my room and went inside. "Who's that?" I asked. No one answered. I noticed that the person dressed like a grim reaper.

I'm not kidding.

It was like a modern grim reaper. The person wore a long-sleeved shirt with a hood that covered his or her face. He or she had wore a long skirt, yes, I said skirt, from the belly-button to feet. The only weird thing is, the person didn't hold any scythe.

"Is this a prank? If it is, it's awesome." I said. Though I doubt that this was a prank. The person kept quiet. "And you forgot the scythe." I smiled.

The person then stood beside me and grabbed my wrist. "This is it." The person muttered.

"Listen, I'm not ready to die. The doctor said I'll be fine." I said as I struggled to escape from his grip. But he had a firm and strong grip on my arm. A few seconds later, I felt an enormous pain in my body. I screamed as loud as I could. It felt like Hulk just smashed me right in the arm. With a train. That's on fire. From hell.

"Let go of me!" I managed between my scream. The only thing I saw was the hooded person letting go of my arm before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author'sNotes: And I have to end it here. I know, I know, what the fuck happened, right? Just bear with me. This fanfic was harder than I thought. After some researching of all the available monsters and the Greek and Norse gods, I've finally finished this chapter. Sorry if it was rushed, and sorry if Kris's part was short, but he's going appear much more in this in the future. So, if you have any old folklore that your grandparents once told you and you almost shit your pants, leave it in the reviews. Tell me if you have any ideas in mind, any monsters, gods, what you think about the story so far, and everything. Until then, take care. PEACE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kris's Point of View**

As I slowly opened my eyes, my body was still aching. I couldn't move my muscles. "You're going to be fine." A faint voice said. As my eyes were wide open, I quickly scanned my surroundings. I couldn't really see much as my vision was still blurry.

"Where am I?" I asked as I tried to move my arm. The more I tried to move it, the more it ached.

"Stay still." The voice said. It was a male's voice. As my vision was slowly recovering, I could see that I was lying on a bed in a room. The room looked, well, cozy. It was like a normal beside-a-lake villa. Beside me, I saw a figure sitting on a chair. For some odd reason, he was short. "You're only gonna hurt yourself if you keep moving."

"Who're you?" I asked.

"I'm Graud." He said. Then, when my visions were clear, I could see him perfectly. He had a black but messy hair that made him looked like he was a caveman. It was long and it reaches his thighs. He had a long beard and he looked really old.

"W-Wha. . . What are you?" I asked. I noticed that he was really, really short.

"A dwarf." He said. I then laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm an elephant with three tusks." I smiled. He didn't seem to like it, though.

"Are you mocking me?" He said as his expression turned serious.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Whatever you're trying to do, it won't work. I have a knack on knowing when a person lies." I said as tried to sit. But still, I couldn't. "And why am I hurting like hell?!" I yelled. As soon as I said that, he flipped.

"You, young man, have no right to be talking to me like that. Whoever you are, I don't care. Believe me, I don't want you here too, but I suggest you be careful with your words." He said as he put his hands on my neck, almost strangling me. I then pushed him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I said as I stood up. I didn't know how, but the aching that I felt earlier was slowly disappearing. "Where am I? Who are you? And how did I fucking get here?!" I demanded. I know that I was a being bit of a dick. . . Okay, maybe I was being a cocky dick, but the midget was getting on my nerves.

"How dare you." He said as he spread both of his hands out. He was gripping his knuckles tightly and muttered something that I didn't hear. Quickly after that, axes appeared on both of his hands. He then got into his ready-for-battle pose.

"Hey, yo, listen. I was just kidding, you know. It was a friendly introduction. Let's just forget what happened, okay?" I said. Yes, I became a wuss. He had two axes on his hands, you expect me to attack him empty-handed? He then slowly lowered his axes, and quickly it dissipates into thin air. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"You aren't from around here, aren't you?" He asked. I then nodded.

"What do you mean? I mean, I am still in America, right? That's why I asked you where I am." I said.

"America?" He said confused. "People here aren't that stupid. But you, however. . ."

"Yeah, funny."

"I'm serious. And plus, I've never seen you around here. Do you come from far away?" He asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Where am I?" I asked again.

"On the foot of Mount Durid." He answered.

"And where is this Mount Durid?" I asked again. His face showed an expression that told me he was getting pretty annoyed.

"You sure do talk much for a human." He said as he opened the curtains beside me. "That just proves you're not from here." He said as he gestured me to look outside. Outside, I could see that it was night time, and there were about two or three houses that were built separately instead of a row.

"This is one lonely neighbourhood." I said. He, Graud, smiled and walked to the area beside the window. Beside the window was a, umm, erhh . . . a ball of crystal?

"We're good to go now." Graud said with his husky and rough and old-about-to-die voice. Suddenly, I felt an earthquake.

"What the-" The place then started moving; it was as if . . . ohh.

Ohh . . .

"Let me guess, you thought Mount Durid was a mountain, yes? You really are an outsider." Graud chuckled. "Welcome to the foot of the giant, Mount Durid." He smiled. My jaw then dropped. Literally.

"We're on a foot." I said, shocked. He simply nodded. "We're on a giant's, foot."

"The right foot, actually." He smiled. "I'll explain everything, so don't worry."

"Where in the world am I?"

**Zack's Point of View**

I'm in Atlantis.

That must mean I'm, _drowned _in excitement. Haha, get it? _Drowned_? Because Atlantis is underwater-

Nope, not funny.

I need to do something before the boringness kills me.

Heh. _Boringness_.

I can't stay in this room anymore. I mean, I know there's a flock or herd or bunch of monsters that are looking for me right now, but I can't stay here. I need to figure out what happened to me.

"Zack?" Someone called from outside the door. I noticed that it was Aria's voice. She then entered the room, exhausted. "You sure made quite a trouble just now. Everyone is talking about you."

"Well, it's not everyday you see a human appeared out of nowhere, right?" I smiled. "Wait, do you?"

"It's something everyone has never seen before." She chuckled. "You need anything? An extra pillow or something?" She asked. She then sat beside me on the bed. I couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Other than finding my way home, I think I'm okay." I answered. "Though I may need some stitches on my chest." I smiled.

"Why? Are you hurt?"

"'Cause you just stole my heart." I smirked and winked at her.

. . .

"Okay then." She said as she stood up.

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding." I chuckled. "I need to get out, I need some fresh air."

"But people are looking for-"

"Unless you want to hear some of my pickup lines again." I threatened. She then grumbled.

"Alright, let's go for a walk. It's already night, so there's not so many people outside." She said and gave a hood. "Cover your face with this." She said as she handed me the hood. I quickly wore it around my head and followed her outside quietly. She then gestured me to follow her. It was about a few minutes before we arrived at what seemed like a park.

"Atlantis has a park?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't it?" She asked me back. I didn't say anything and raised my hands up, signalling I gave up. "So, what're your plans?"

"First, how do I meet with the rulers of the world?" I asked her. She had a weird expression when she heard me. "Olympians or Asgardians, I don't care. I just need to find a way home."

"Well, first you've got to be worthy." She explained.

"Why?"

"Well, because you have to. If not, then pretty much everyone can visit the gods and goddesses." She answered.

"How do I become worthy?" I asked again.

"Good deeds." She smiled.

"Just that?"

"Yep, but of course, it'll take months."

"I need to go home A.S.A.P." I said.

"What's 'ay-sap'?" She asked me. I then forgot that they don't have FBIs in Atlantis.

"As soon as possible." I answered. "Anyways, aren't there any faster way to be worthy to the gods eyes? I'm sure that they'd make an exception for me since I'm in a, _different_ situation."

"Well, you can be a hero."

"A hero?" I chuckled. "Lady, I don't have time for that nonsense. Heroes doesn't exist, you got that? If they do exist, they'll only waste their lives on something silly." I said. Her expression turned from elated to angry. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Heroes exist you dimwit. If not for heroes, I wouldn't probably be here, you jerk!" She said and walked faster. I stood there, alone, confused.

"What's up with her?" I mumbled. I didn't think that that would offend her. "Hey, Aria, wait up!" I called her and ran towards her. When I was next to her, I could hear faint sobs from her. I held her shoulders to make her turned around, only to see her crying.

Do you have any siblings? If you do, then do you have that one moment where they did some weird shit and accidentally breaks your mother's favourite vase? Terrified, shocked, confused of what the fuck just happened, scared, terrified.

I said terrified twice right?

Because it's a fucking, woman's, favourite vase.

It's a whole new level of terrified.

And that's how I'm feeling right now.

"W-w-w-why are you crying?!" Zack asked, or yelled while asking, clearly terrified. "Is it me? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I didn't mean to-"

"It wasn't you." She forced a smile, although tears were evident on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, it's just that. . ." She paused a bit. I knew that this conversation was somewhat going to hurt either her or me, and I'm pretty sure it's the former. I then helped her stand up and we sat on a bench nearby.

"What is it?" I asked, gesturing her to continue the conversation.

"My brother, Laria, was one of Olympus's young, successful warriors." She started.

**Flashback**

**Laria's Point of View**

"I have to go now. I promise I'll be back." I said to Aria and dad. "I don't know when, since the war this time is with the east side, but I'm sure it'll be like any other wars I've been to."

"But it's different this time." Aria said to me. "Didn't you hear? The east side is different from the others; they have more support from both Asgard and Olympus."

"I know, but we have more brains. Remember, the gods will not interfere with human's wars. They'll only pick the side that they think will likely win."

"Thus, giving the picked side more advantage to win." Dad interfered. "Maybe the gods won't help the warriors physically, but they can still do harm in other ways."

"I don't think you should go, Laria." Aria pleaded. It is true that the enemy has the upper-hand on this one, but we've won many wars, and I know a win when I see one.

"Don't worry. I promise you I'll come back alive." I smiled though I was shaking. "I'm Thor's best friend, remember?" I smirked. After that, I left.

**Line Break (In the middle of the war)**

"We're losing people drastically, and the people who are injured can't be treated quickly since our medical squad are already busy with the earlier injured people." The person in front of me said. "I don't think we'll win this one, sir."

"We're losing both our defensive and offensive mechanism. If this keeps on going, we will be relying on our body and mental strength." I said to the General. "And if that happens, we'll be done for. We need a plan, an effective one. We're losing our man drastically, and we're losing grounds too."

"Make sure the enemy doesn't reach near our camp. I want all the remaining catapults, cannons, all of them to be prepared at the main entrance. I want all the men here that can use a weapon to join the fight, including me." The General said as he took his axe.

"But General-"

"We will win, trust me. It was my fault from the start that I underestimated the enemy, not taking them seriously. But if I die at that battlefield, I'll die knowing I did all I can to save my comrades." He said. "This is my fault."

**Aria Point of View (end flashback)**

"After that, they managed to win, somehow. The enemy's base was infiltrated, and they've won."

"Did you brother died?" Zack asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet." I answered, holding back my tears. "Right after that, the General. . ."

"What?"

"The General killed him."

**Author'sNotes: Finally. I'm sorry for the late update, I know, I know. But hey, I got my reasons.**

**No I don't.**

**Anyways, here's a cliffhanger, not really at the exciting part, but hey. Sorry for the late update and sorry if this chapter didn't have much content in it. I'm running out of ideas. Anyways, leave a review and PEACE!**

**P/S: Sorry, I'm in a little bit of a hurry, so I got no time to rant.**


	4. What's Up?

**Hey, what's up guys? Well, I haven't done something like this in a while, so expect some of the unexpected.**

**Screw that; let's get right to the point. So, I'm currently busy right now, since I'm still on vacation. I can't seem to find the time to write and I'm running out of ideas. So, first of all. . .**

**Merry Xmas**

**So, 2014 is ending, and 2015 is coming. Another great year to fail in maths.**

**I'm not planning to write today, since I want to enjoy the last days of 2014 with my family and friends. Plus, my mind is empty, no ideas, no nothing. I hope you guys can understand me.**

**So, don't expect me to update any stories in a week or two, since school is starting and all.**

**So, before ending the year, why not do a Q&A, right? I know there are some questions out there that you want me to answer, or maybe there's no question at all, but I'm answering it anyway.**

**So, first I'll answer questions about myself, then about Infinite Stratos's fanfic, then The World Within.**

**~About Me~**

**Where do I live? Malaysia**

**How old am I? This year, I'm fourteen. So, meaning that in the year 2015, I'm fifteen. *smiles***

**What do I do in my free time? Writing, reading manga, you know what teenagers do nowadays.**

**No, I'm not in a relationship right now, I'm single, okay? ?*cries?***

**Any other fanfics in mind? Actually, I do have something in mind right now. I want to do a Naruto fanfic. I'm still thinking about it, I don't know about the pairings and how Naruto's personality will be. For the record, I'm not finished reading Naruto. I'm still at episode 650+**

**How did I start fanficting? First of all, I've never really thought of writing in the first place. I saw my brother writing and posting it at Fanfiction, so I followed him. In case you didn't know, my brother is Aix98. He's a mythology lover, so if you're in to Greek gods and stuff, you should check him out.**

**So, where were we?**

**Oh yeah.**

**I've never really thought of writing for this long. I was going to do a one-shot story, but I got hooked up and started the IS fanfic. I myself were shocked that I managed to write this long.**

**Why the constant late update? Shits appeared.**

**Why the lack content? Shits appeared.**

**Why suck at grammar? Shits appeared.**

**~Infinite Stratos~**

**Why is Ichika so stupid? Shits appeared.**

**Who is Ichika's pairings? Shits appe-**

**Sorry.**

**His pairings? I'm still thinking about it, but definitely not a harem. Believe me, I want to do a harem, but after some researching, it's hard to write a lemon on a harem. It's hard to make Ichika giving the same amount of love to all the girls, if you know what I'm saying. Feel free to give any suggestion on pairings.**

**Actually. . .**

**Okay, I will select a reviewer's suggestion on one condition. Why? That's right. Write which girls do you want me to pair with Ichika. You can even give me a new character that you want me to create. Anyone, as long as you have reasons why. And I want you to give me a constructive review, not like 'I want Ichika with Tabane. Why? Because they're so cute together'.**

**No, I want something like, 'I want Ichika with Tabane. Why? Ichika has been with Tabane for many years, and she constantly saves blah blah blah'. You get the idea right?**

**But in the end, it's all up to you guys. Tell me which girls you want me to pair with Ichika. The one with the most reviews on it will be selected.**

**So, what else?**

**In chapter 13, why is there're voids and hypnotism and other stuff that doesn't include any mechas and robots? First of all, I don't know myself. New ideas keep coming out, but I'm begging you, please bear with me. I will make it more realistic in then next episode.**

**Why does Ichika lack fighting scene? Well, fighting scene is not my specialty. I've tried my best on every goddamn fighting scene, so, I'm sorry.**

**Will I be doing more lemon scene? I don't know. If I feel like it, I'll do it.**

**~The World Within~**

**First of all, I'm currently more focused on making Infinite Stratos, so that's why this story has been collecting dusts in the corner. As soon as I finish up with Infinite Stratos, which is still a long way, I'll focus on TWW.**

**Why is Zack and Kris separated? Trust me; I have some surprises for you guys.**

**When will there be a fighting scene? I don't quite know yet, when there's a fight, I guess?**

**Are the monsters on chapter 2 evil? I think I've explained this before, but the monsters there are nice. They're Levios. I think that up to now, I still haven't showed any monsters, so, yeah.**

**So, I think that's all for now. Thank you so much for your support on both my stories, it's been really fun. Don't forget to leave some suggestions on the Naruto fanfic, about Ichika's pairings and other stuff. Sorry for not updating for a week or two, I really hope you guys can understand me.**

**P/S: I'm posting this on both IS and TWW. Until then,**

**PEACE!**


End file.
